


Практические занятия

by Gierre, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Cruciatus, Dark Harry, Gen, Out of Character, Torture, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: На четвертом курсе Гарри находит заброшенный кабинет, где можно как следует пожалеть себя. На рамке вырезаны буквы LV, которые кажутся смутно знакомыми.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Практические занятия

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотрите для атмосферы отличный клип <https://youtu.be/LzCOPQghzx8>

Ноги привели Гарри то ли на третий, то ли на пятый этаж замка. Топот студентов, перебегающих после обеда из Большого Зала в кабинеты, приносило издалека ленивое, приглушенное эхо. Гарри дождался, когда утихнут все звуки, и выдохнул. Теплота собственного дыхания обожгла обветренные губы. Он понял, что замерз. Зимой в Хогвартсе лучше было держаться поближе к каминам, а в этом крыле не то что про камины — про уборку-то, скорее всего, забыли. Наверное, Филчу лень, а может, по следам на толстом слое пыли он отлавливает нарушителей.

— Будет просто потрясающе, если про это узнает Скитер, — буркнул Гарри самому себе. — Она же так хочет, чтобы я был бунтарем. Ха! Прошел по пыльному коридору...

Продолжая изображать выдуманное интервью с Ритой Скитер, Гарри пошел дальше по коридору, изредка поглядывая на покрытые паутиной своды и потрескавшиеся пустые таблички на дверях заброшенных кабинетов.

— ... на первой странице Пророка: «Мальчик-который-выжил-и-потревожил-пыль»...

Голос охрип от пыли и холода.

— ... эй, Гарри, а правда, что ты ешь обед с пауками?..

Все чертов Малфой. Все из-за него... Из-за него Гарри снова сорвался, а Рону это и нужно было.

«Поттер — наш слизняк!»

«А правда, что во время интервью ты попросил ее потрогать сиськи?»

«Поттер — наш слизняк!»

«Грейнджер, слышишь? Поттер изменяет тебе со старухой».

Глупые, притянутые за уши, высосанные из пальца обвинения, детская ругань... Наверняка, Малфой подговорил Блейза... Наверняка, Гермиона убежала просто из-за того, что ей надоело — так же, как Гарри — выслушивать эти глупости... Наверняка, Рон смеялся над очередной шуткой близнецов...

— ... дети... — зло высказал Гарри, обращаясь отчасти к паукам, отчасти к эху коридора, которое тут же подтвердило его слова: «дети», — а потом поперхнулось об открытую дверь слева.

Гарри посмотрел в дверной проем: пустые парты, покрытая то ли мхом, то ли плесенью стена с замызганным окошком.

Комната была маленькой, на десять студентов и одного преподавателя. Гарри прошел к окну и протер пыль рукавом мантии. На ткани осталось бурое пятно.

Он чихнул.

В кабинете, кроме парт (судя по высоте стульев, для студентов младших курсов), стоял учительский стол. На нем лежала стопка учебников. Гарри не разглядел, что написано на обложке сверху. Наверное, еще один бесполезный предмет. Что-то, что не подготовит тебя к участию в Турнире Трех Волшебников, схваткам с Волдемортом...

Профессор Муди прав, их учат полнейшей дребедени. До его уроков Гарри знать не знал, что существуют проклятья «Круцио» или «Империо», а такие знания уж точно важнее тысячи способов превратить цветок в птицу.

Слой пыли на подоконнике был таким плотным, что его пришлось не смахивать, а счищать. Гарри потянулся было за палочкой, но решил, что не будет делать ничего магического, пока не успокоится, и стал отскребать слой грязи ногтями.

Там, в Большом Зале... он убежал не из-за того, что ему стало обидно.

И уж точно не из-за того, что испугался Блейза, как бы громко ни кричала об этом Панси.

Кого Гарри испугался — так это себя самого, потому что на секунду подумал, что знания с уроков профессора Муди могли бы оказаться полезными в общении с Блейзом.

— Придурок, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь отчасти к Забини, отчасти к самому себе, и залез на кое-как очищенный подоконник.

Тогда, в Зале, он думал совсем не так. Ни о каком «общении», ни о какой «пользе» речи ни шло.

Он подумал: «Как ты запоешь, если я использую Круцио?»

И сбежал, стараясь не оглядываться, потому что боялся, что тогда остановится и сделает глупость.

Поэтому лучше остыть. Посидеть у окна, прижимаясь щекой к ледяному стеклу. Смотреть на пустой внутренний двор, пока все на уроках.

На деревянной раме Гарри заметил вырезанные ножом буквы: «LV».

Скорее всего, их вырезал один из учеников, у которого занятия проходили в этом кабинете. Или такой же неудачник, как Гарри, которому нужно было место, чтобы спрятаться ото всех.

— Неудачник?

Вопрос раздался сзади, Гарри оглянулся, но никого не увидел. Его окатило холодом воспоминаний о втором курсе. Тогда он тоже слышал голоса.

Но василиск мертв. Да и голос не похож на шипение василиска... он похож...

— Глупости, — сказал себе Гарри. — Выбрось это из головы.

Мысли о лорде Волдеморте после случая на Чемпионате летом превратили Гарри в параноика и теперь, совершенно некстати, всплыли опять.

Как будто мало Блейза, Рона, издевок Малфоя и снисходительного тона Седрика, который мог бы хоть для виду постараться и не быть таким говнюком. Чему их учат на Хаффлпаффе? Нападать толпой на одиночек?

Почувствовав, что злость накатывает новой волной, Гарри снова прислонился лбом к стеклу. Холод ненадолго привел его в чувство. Мутное отражение показывало ему стыдный блеск в глазах, который он вытер рукавом мантии, сдернув очки.

Мантия была вымазана в грязи, и он снова чихнул. Очки упали. Раздался треск, который Гарри ненавидел, потому что у него еще ни разу не вышло починить очки так же хорошо, как выходило у Гермионы.

Когда он поднимался с колен, пряча расколовшиеся очки в карман, у него подвернулась нога, и он ударился головой о край парты.

В носу зудело от пыли, злости и отчаяния: он оказался в таком идиотском положении, в забытом Мерлином кабинете, посреди Турнира, в котором не собирался участвовать, без друзей, с кучкой мерзких завистников на каждом из четырех факультетов Хогвартса...

«Для начала встань с колен», — приказал себе Гарри.

Пришлось хвататься за край парты, но он справился. Боль в голове почти исчезла, но без очков он плохо видел, поэтому, когда впереди мелькнул силуэт человека — первой мыслью было, что это обман зрения и галлюцинации после удара головой.

— Да ты себя совсем не бережешь, Гарри, — сказала галлюцинация.

Из-за плохого зрения ему иногда мерещилось, что люди болтались в воздухе на манер призраков, пока он не надевал очки. В худшем случае эти люди швырялись хламом, потому что в итоге оказывались Пивзом.

Но эта галлюцинация забеспокоилась о его здоровье.

Даже чертова галлюцинация заботится о нем больше, чем друзья!

— Не перегибай с отчаянием, Гарри. Есть куда более приятные вещи. Например, месть.

Гарри шагнул назад, столкнулся ногами с очередной партой и попытался наощупь обойти ее, не сводя взгляда с силуэта, который был черно-бурым пятном, похожим на покрытие отсыревшей стены.

Нога подвернулась снова. Падая, Гарри успел подумать, что отсидел ее на ледяном подоконнике. Либо это — либо его собеседник практикует беспалочковую невербальную магию.

— Дай руку, я помогу встать, — предложил незнакомец, наклоняясь над Гарри.

Глупо было спрашивать, как он за долю секунды преодолел расстояние в десяток шагов, и Гарри не стал, зато попытался найти волшебную палочку для защиты.

Кое-что Гарри все-таки умеет. Починить очки не поможет, но пригодится в защите от подозрительных незнакомцев.

— Ее ищешь? — палочка была в руке у подозрительного незнакомца.

Постепенно Гарри обретал подобие четкости зрения. Глаза привыкали видеть без линз. Разглядеть черты неизвестного он не мог, но хотя бы видел лицо и понимал, что перед ним — либо студент последнего курса, либо выпускник.

— Раньше ты быстрее узнавал меня, Гарри, — сказал волшебник и отступил к окну.

Гарри использовал это время, чтобы подняться на ноги и прикинуть самый быстрый путь к выходу.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил он. Измученный пылью, волнением и холодом голос дрогнул.

— Твой лучший друг, разумеется, — ответил волшебник с неприкрытой иронией.

— Я вижу тебя в первый раз в жизни, — стараясь контролировать голос, ответил Гарри. — А ты очевидно знаешь, кто я. Назовись.

— Ха, — ответил незнакомец. Гарри видел, как тот кладет волшебную палочку на подоконник и проводит освободившейся рукой по деревянной раме.

Буквы «LV»? Неужели это он написал их?

— То, что позволяют себе Забини, Паркинсон и Малфой — недопустимо, Гарри, — сказал волшебник.

Гарри бросило в жар от стыда. Он пытался спрятаться от этого чувства весь день, и вот оно догнало его в ледяном кабинете заброшенного крыла.

— Нужно показать им, что ты не потерпишь такого впредь, — продолжал незнакомец.

По его интонациям, по ровному тону, Гарри понял, что незнакомец уверен, будто они уже много раз болтали вот так, если не по-дружески, то уж точно не как заклятые враги.

Уже много недель никто не говорил по-дружески. Гермиона взяла его под опеку, сыпала советами и с беспокойством глядела каждый раз, когда он, забывшись, что она смотрит, потирал лоб. Другие однокурсники либо не замечали его существования, либо отпускали колкости при встрече. Преподаватели сговорились повторять на каждом занятии, что «не будут делать поблажки участнику Турнира». Даже Дамблдор вел себя странно — отстраненно, как будто не хотел показывать, что у него есть любимчики.

Но незнакомец именно это и показал — что у него есть «любимчик».

— Я не собираюсь слушать человека, который даже имени своего назвать не может, — огрызнулся Гарри, потому что ему не хотелось продолжать разговор «по-дружески». Он понял, к чему ведет собеседник. Что слизеринцев надо проучить, наказать... Гарри не для того провел в холодном пыльном кабинете столько времени, чтобы плюнуть на все и поддаться на уговоры неизвестного.

— Ты знаешь мое имя, Гарри. Мы уже знакомились. Неоднократно.

Гарри сунул руку в карман за палочкой, но она лежала на подоконнике. Незнакомец стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты не можешь... — сказал Гарри.

Незнакомец отступил к преподавательскому столу:

— О, я еще как могу. Это тебя каждый раз приходится уговаривать.

Щеки загорелись снова, когда Гарри услышал про «каждый раз», но ему было уже не одиннадцать лет, и он не собирался верить словам... верить словам любого подозрительного волшебника.

С другой стороны, позади была открытая дверь. Возможность сбежать или позвать на помощь в любой момент.

Впереди была его палочка и что-то еще, смутно знакомое, что Гарри хотел понять и вспомнить.

Он шагнул вперед и услышал со стороны преподавательского стола удовлетворенный смешок. Но идти назад было поздно и глупо, поэтому он дошел до подоконника, схватил палочку и впился взглядом в буквы, вырезанные на оконной раме. Пальцы сами потянулись к ним, он провел рукой по шершавой, когда-то покрытой лаком древесине. Она была жесткой. Оставить на ней след обычным ножом смог бы только очень крепкий человек... да и зачем напрасно тратить силы, когда есть магия?

Буквы выглядели детской выходкой. Гарри посмотрел на волшебника, который сидел за преподавательским столом.

Разумеется, это не настоящий... Разумеется, это призрак или видение. Поэтому можно немного поговорить. Потом Гарри обязательно сходит к директору и расскажет ему обо всем. Вдруг это связано с Турниром и Пожирателями на Чемпионате?

— Забавно, что ты прибегаешь сюда все чаще, — сказал волшебник. На нем, теперь Гарри хорошо видел это, была мантия преподавателя. Он сидел расслабленно, закинув ногу на ногу. И это, до мельчайших деталей, которые Гарри только способен был разглядеть, противоречило всему, что он знал.

Гарри положил пальцы на буквы «LV» и представил, как их вырезали. Мальчишку, который сидел на подоконнике... От чего он мог сбежать? Он ведь был блестящим учеником, если верить рассказам. Над ним никто не смеялся.

— Потому что я не позволял им, Гарри. Хватит стоять у окна. Садись, нам пора начинать урок.

Пораженный, Гарри не двинулся с места. Он бросил взгляд на распахнутую дверь, опасаясь, что его запрут. Но дверь все еще была открыта.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Гарри.

— Как всегда, — ответил волшебник, — помочь.

— Ты ведь пытался...

Слова постряли в горле под натиском воспоминаний, которые развернулись перед ним лентой. Будто исчезла невидимая стена, и он смог рассмотреть то, что всегда было за ней, и о чем он всегда знал.

Комната, которая еще недавно казалась незнакомой, стала почти родной.

Он был здесь на первом курсе, когда пытался найти Еиналеж. Незнакомец... лорд Волдеморт объяснил, что есть много способов исполнения желаний. Гарри не кричал... он не испугался встречи. Почему?

На втором курсе Темный Лорд подсказал нужное заклинание. Забавное, Гарри долго смеялся, когда применил его на Гойле... Что же там было?

Третий курс... да, конечно... обучение чарам Патронуса. У Гарри не было счастливых воспоминаний. Ни одного, подходящего для защиты от проклятых дементоров. Темный Лорд объяснил, что магии безразлично, счастлив Гарри или нет. Нужные воспоминания можно выдумать. Нужные эмоции — подделать. Даже для смертельного проклятья не нужна ярость, только точный расчет и концентрация.

И Гарри не испугался... Почему?

— Я на твоей стороне, — ответил Темный Лорд, вставая из-за стола.

Гарри не боялся его. Должен был, но не мог.

Только одна паническая мысль просочилась сквозь стену спокойствия и облегчения: «Что, если так работает Империо?»

— Мне от тебя сейчас ничего не нужно, Гарри, — ответил Темный Лорд. — Это ты пришел ко мне. Это тебе нужна помощь. И я, как у нас принято, рад предложить ее. Услуга за услугу.

— Что я буду тебе... вам должен?

Приступ паники смела новая волна спокойствия.

— В нужный момент ты позволишь мне произнести нужное заклинание, — сказал Темный Лорд.

— Позволю? — переспросил Гарри.

— Не будешь сопротивляться, — уточнил Темный Лорд, останавливаясь в шаге от него.

— Я ничего не вспомню, — сказал Гарри, презирая ту часть себя, которая ухитрилась забыть все, что происходило с ними последние годы. Эйфорию, разделенную на двоих, когда пришло письмо от Хогвартса. Злость, гнев, ярость, которые они топили в фальшивых воспоминаниях, чтобы никто не догадался, что происходит в их голове.

— В нужный момент вспомнишь, — пообещал Темный Лорд. — Теперь сядь. Нам не нужно, чтобы на твои поиски отправили замковых призраков. Это место до сих пор безопасно, пусть так и остается.

Гарри последовал за Темным Лордом и занял парту напротив преподавательского стола. Хлопнула дверь, но сейчас он почувствовал не угрозу, а заботу. То, чего ему там не хватало, когда он... забывал.

Они тихо обсуждали заклинания, обменялись парой дежурных шуток, уточнили последовательность и выбрали подходящее место.

— Как вы нашли эту комнату? — спросил Гарри, когда все важное было решено.

Он знал, что это время прощанья, и не хотел выходить в коридор.

— Снова этот вопрос, — усмехнулся Темный Лорд. — Убирайся. Я не хочу видеть, как над тобой издеваются дети тех, кто стоял на коленях передо мной.

— Вы расскажете? Тогда вы расскажете?

— Ты не умеешь торговаться, — усмешка сползла с лица Темного Лорда, уступив место презрению. — Если бы не твоя прямолинейность, граничащая с глупостью, нам не пришлось бы прибегать к таким мерам...

— Я стараюсь, — процедил Гарри.

— Старайся сильнее. Выскочка, который приказал собрать Пожирателей, обрадуется, что тебя так легко сбить с толку. Вы скоро встретитесь. Поэтому ты выйдешь из этой комнаты и заставишь уважать себя хотя бы избалованных детишек.

— Как скажете, — огрызнулся Гарри.

Их злость была общей. Они ненавидели самозванца, который заставил шевелиться Министерство и Дамблдора. Шумиха с Чемпионатом... шумиха с Турниром...

Гарри нехотя вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь. Он знал, что она будет открыта, только когда Темный Лорд сочтет безопасным их разговор.

Раньше он колебался. Пару раз даже попытался не выполнять приказ, чтобы память сохранилась еще на несколько часов. О... ему быстро дали понять, чем это заканчивается.

Самым неприятным было, конечно, видеть взгляды окружающих. Они смотрели на него как на олуха-гриффиндорца, одержимого квиддичем. Бедного сироту, любимчика директора... Гарри ненавидел эти взгляды.

Он скучал по другим, полным ужаса или уважения, а чаще — того и другого.

Что ж, по крайней мере, сегодня он увидит несколько таких взглядов.

Подкараулить Блейза было проще всего. Он объявил на весь коридор, что не собирается присутствовать на «бесполезной трансфигубляции» и пошел к факультетской гостиной.

Гарри обезоружил его на спуске в подземелья точным выстрелом в спину и забрал палочку. Было очень важно не использовать собственную для чего-то по-настоящему серьезного. «Приори Инкантатем» могло принести массу головной боли.

— Поттер? Что ты творишь?! Забыл свое место?

«Его угрозы такие же тупые, как он сам», — отстраненно подумал Гарри, накладывая на жертву проклятье немоты.

Ничего серьезнее накладывать не потребовалось, потому что Забини воспринял направленную на него палочку как достаточную угрозу и послушно последовал туда, куда указал ему Гарри.

К пустому кабинету, разумеется. В Хогвартсе, хвала Мерлину, всегда хватало пустых кабинетов.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы сразу расставили точки над «и», Забини, — сказал Гарри, закрывая дверь, чтобы их не потревожили.

Несложное заглушающее звуки заклинание позволило снять проклятье немоты с Блейза, и тот понял это превратно:

— Ты в край охуел, Поттер? Считаешь себя бессмертным? Мне плевать, что ты там «выжил», я до тебя...

Гарри вздохнул, накладывая инкарцеро, и убедился, что одна из веревок заткнет Забини рот.

— Не надо все усложнять, — сказал Гарри и толкнул жертву палочкой в плечо. От легкого движения Забини, который и без этого с трудом удерживал равновесие, свалился на пол.

Судя по звонкому стуку — он неплохо приложился головой в процессе.

Неразборчивое мычание, возможно, было очередной партией бессмысленных проклятий. Гарри было плевать, что говорит или не говорит Забини сейчас.

— Круцио, — нежно прошептал Гарри.

Палочка слушалась отвратительно, проклятье вышло, должно быть, едва ощутимым уколом, но глаза Забини расширились от ужаса, и он попытался заорать.

«Страх превращает в пытку даже пристальный взгляд», — вспомнил Гарри.

Слизеринцу, наверное, тяжело было переварить, что мальчишка, над которым он недавно издевался в Большом Зале, теперь пытает его непростительным.

— Не пытайся понять, — сказал Гарри, остановившись возле головы Забини и ботинком помог ему не отворачиваться. — Еще раз посмеешь оскорбить меня, отпустить шутку в мой адрес, косо посмотреть на меня — и мы вернемся в этот кабинет.

Забини прищурился и зарычал, веревка мешала ему ответить нормально. Гарри проигнорировал звук, пнул слизеринца в висок и отошел на два шага, чтобы жертва ненароком не испачкала его мантию или ботинки, когда он продолжит.

Он использовал Круцио еще раз, и хотя Блейз отреагировал бурно — отказался от третьей попытки. Палочка была слишком упрямой, а рисковать ради сомнительного эффекта Гарри не собирался.

В его распоряжении был целый арсенал безобидных проклятий, которые при нужном уровне фантазии могли впечатлить жертву ничуть не хуже Непростительных.

Забини застонал под Жалящим, от которого кожа начала быстро опухать. Больше всего обычно доставалось лицу, но Гарри мог распространить эффект на шею и грудь.

— Забавно, я думал, твое лицо всегда под этими чарами, — улыбнулся он, обходя скорчившегося Забини.

Попытки прикоснуться к ожогу привели к тому, что тот запутался в веревках Инкарцеро еще больше. Там, где магические путы касались раздраженной кожи, она покрывалась глубокими ссадинами, и каждое движение усиливало разрыв.

Забини барахтался еще минуту, а потом замер, тихонько дрожа. Гарри подошел к нему и наклонился. Невозможно было разобрать выражение лица за последствиями Жалящего, но просящие, жалкие звуки говорили если не об отчаянии, то о состоянии, близком к нему.

«В конце концов, он ребенок, — подумал Гарри. — Худшее, что с ним было — падал с метлы».

Веревки исчезли, Забини обмяк на пыльном полу кабинета, тяжело дыша. Взгляд заплывших глаз был обращен на Гарри.

— Мне продолжить? — спросил тот.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — с трудом выговаривая звуки, выплюнул Забини.

— Ты сам виноват в том, что произошло, — сказал Гарри, имея в виду издевки и проклятье Инкарцеро, которое Забини превратил в пытку своим дерганьем.

Слизеринец воровато отвел взгляд и попытался отпозлти. Быстрота движений к нему еще не вернулась, и эта попытка смотрелась особенно глупо.

— Проклятье спадет само, — продолжил Гарри. — Не советую пытаться снять его. Шрамы от неправильного контр-заклинания могут остаться на всю жизнь.

Отчасти это было правдой. Жалящие чары затрагивали самую примитивную форму трансфигурации (легкое временное изменение), но работа с этим разделом магии всегда была сопряжена с опасностью. Гарри знал это, потому что это было известно Темному Лорду.

— Палочку, — простонал Забини, когда Гарри направился к выходу. — Пожалуйста.

«Сколько раз в своей жизни он произнес это слово?» — подумал Гарри.

Он бросил палочку возле выхода из кабинета и услышал, как Забини пытается вскочить на ноги. Увы, это получилось у него не с первой и даже не со второй попытки.

Гарри вышел, запечатав дверь простыми Замыкающими чарами, и направился в Большой Зал, где за ужином можно было найти Малфоя и Паркинсон.

Блейз был тренировкой, которая прошла успешно. Наглый выскочка, не готовый к тому, что Гарри мог сделать с ним. Возможно, Темный Лорд прав... Гарри слишком осторожничает. Но делать подобное под носом у Дамблдора — опасно. Поэтому нужно действовать аккуратно.

Он дождался, пока придет основная масса студентов и пошел к столу слизеринцев. Забини не явился — это многое упрощало.

— Твоя матушка прислала мне колдографию, на которой ее трахает тролль, — сказал он, наклонившись к уху замешкавшегося Малфоя. — Это не тебя так зачали?

Малфой, растерянный, начиная багроветь, вскочил из-за стола.

— Что ты в нем нашла? — спросил Гарри у Паркинсон, которая сидела неподалеку.

Началась обычная перепалка, которых за последние месяцы было слишком много. Драко с Панси неохотно огрызались, пока он не предложил им встретиться на школьном дворе.

Слизеринцы, которые сидели вокруг, навострили уши. Панси начала отговаривать Драко, но Гарри бросил еще пару козырей про мамочку с папочкой, на которые Малфой каждый раз реагировал чрезмерно болезненно. Тот вытащил палочку, Панси картинно повисла у него на руке. Кто-то из старшекурсников крикнул:

— Валите на улицу!

Его поддержали. Никому не хотелось огрести от Снейпа за нарушение правил. Драко затравленно огляделся и понял, что придется идти. Иначе начнутся вопросы. Кто-то уже подкинул шутку про «трусливого хорька», и она грозила разрастись очередной порцией унижения.

Малфой схватил Панси за руку и потащил за собой. Гарри последовал за ними, с трудом удерживая себя в руках. Ему пришлось отпустить Блейза слишком быстро, и теперь выровнять дыхание и сохранить спокойствие он уже не мог. Мысль, что совсем скоро он получит _это_ , заставляла сердце выпрыгивать из груди.

Скользнув мимо профессора Муди, они втроем пошли к выходу.

— Ты сам нарываешься, Поттер, ясно? — бормотал по дороге Малфой, явно ожидая, что Гарри передумает и отвалится на полпути.

Панси болталась за ним, как балласт. Он явно схватил ее, потому что испугался идти один и не увидел рядом Крэбба с Гойлом, а теперь она могла стать свидетельницей его позора.

— Драко, да ты его уделаешь, — не слишком уверенно повторяла она.

Гарри вышел на улицу и с наслаждением втянул ледяной воздух.

— Экспеллиармус, — сказал он дважды до того, как кто-то из слизеринцев смог бы отреагировать.

«Они что, рассчитывали на дуэль?»

В полумраке зимнего вечера Гарри наложил два проклятья молчания, а потом связал противников. Палочка Малфоя лежала в руке как влитая, Гарри дважды проверил, все ли в порядке. Не забыл ли убрать свою?

У некоторых предательство не просто в крови — впечаталось в магический дар, по всей видимости...

— Теперь поговорим, — сказал Гарри. — Для начала посмотрим, хорошо ли вы запомнили уроки по Защите...

Он наклонился к Малфою, приложил палочку к его паху и шепнул: «Круцио». Драко ожидаемо выгнулся от боли, попытался отодвинуться, но куда сильней отреагировала Панси. Ей удалось приподняться на четвереньки, а потом выпрямиться, но Гарри небрежно потянул Инкарцеро на себя, и она шлепнулась лицом в снег.

Раздался тихий смешок. Гарри сделал вид, что не услышал его, подготовил Протего, а потом продолжил с Малфоем.

— Круцио, — волна жара протекла по руке и вылилась проклятьем с кончика палочки.

Четвертый курс выдался слишком напряженным. Нужно было давно устроить себе выходной. Развлечься вот так. С тем же Малфоем. Хвала Мерлину, волшебство способно стереть из памяти все ненужное.

Малфой скрипел зубами — этот звук Силенцио убрать не могло. Глаза то широко раскрывались, то закрывались, и Малфой жмурился, будто пытался исчезнуть из реальности.

— Жаль, что тебе нельзя кричать, — сказал Гарри, снимая проклятье.

Рядом с Малфоем, на боку, сжавшись калачиком, лежала Панси. Слезы текли по ее лицу, хотя Гарри не причинил ей не то что серьезной боли — вообще ничего плохого. Так, подставил подножку.

Сколько раз они подставляли подножки ему...

Он покрыл лицо Панси волдырями:

— Тебе идет.

Она потянулась руками к лицу — он усилил давление веревок и наложил следующее проклятье, от которого кожа под Инкарцеро начала нагреваться.

Тем временем Малфой пытался уползти ко входу в замок на манер гусеницы. Гарри хотел оставить его ненадолго, но вовремя вспомнил, что с той стороны раздавался смех.

Нужно проверить, что сделает неизвестный.

— Круцио, — раздалось сзади.

Гарри узнал голос профессора Муди и приготовился сопротивляться пытке, но ничего не произошло. Он резко обернулся. Муди держал палочку над Малфоем.

— Профессор? — будничным тоном спросил Гарри.

— Я не помешаю, — отозвался Муди искаженным голосом, отчасти знакомым, отчасти — совершенно новым.

Предвкушение удовольствия было уже настолько сильным, что даже эта помеха не могла заставить Гарри отступиться от плана. Он наклонился вплотную к Панси, чтобы видеть выражение ее лица, блеск ее глаз, приложил палочку к груди и воспользовался примитивным проклятьем рассечения. Палочка, как хорошо наточенный клинок, рассекла веревки, мантию и верхний слой кожи.

Если бы Гарри в детстве дарили подарки в упаковочной бумаге — это мог быть один из них. Кровь выступила на месте разреза неравномерными каплями. Панси дрожала, ее глаза затравленно бегали из стороны в сторону, губы корчились в беззвучном крике.

Гарри хотелось хоть на секунду позволить ей заорать в голос.

Он положил палочку на пару пальцев ниже пупка и наложил еще одно Круцио палочкой Малфоя, обещая самому себе, что сегодня это — последнее.

Еще будет время, много времени, если у них все получится, и пыток будет намного... намного больше, а пока только это, и только для того, чтобы не путались под ногами.

— Еще раз вы попадетесь мне на глаза, — сказал он Панси, которая лежала на снегу, раскинув руки, и глядела вверх невидящим взглядом, — и я продолжу.

Слизеринка не ответила. Кровь уже начала застывать на ее коже. На снегу вокруг расползалось грязное пятно.

«Переборщил?» — задумался Гарри, переходя к Малфою.

Тот валялся в ногах Муди.

— Личные счеты? — спросил Гарри.

— У меня напряженные отношения с его отцом, — ответил профессор.

— Заканчивайте. Не хватало еще огрести проблем из-за ваших отношений, — отозвался Гарри, направляясь в Хогвартс.

Он знал, что забудет обо всем наутро, но у него было еще несколько часов перед сном. Вспомнить, как дрожали в его руках Блейз и Панси, как уползал Драко, как в пустом кабинете заброшенного крыла он впервые коснулся вырезанных на рамке букв «LV».


End file.
